


Afterthoughts

by mutantfodder



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: ANGST! ANGST! ANGST!, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutantfodder/pseuds/mutantfodder
Summary: A short oneshot, in which Buzzo mourns the loss of his beloved.





	Afterthoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Not a part of the AU series I did. This one is canon-compliant.

Berna-- _ Buzzo _ knelt down at Lisa’s grave, his expression vacant and his hands balled up into fists. His breaths were shaky and uneven as fat tears rolled down his face. They made a little splashing noise as they hit the ground before being promptly absorbed by the thirsty Olathian soil. The sun beat down on his back, and a thin layer of sweat covered his entire body, but he refused to move. He’d been doing this every day for the past week, and sat there motionless for hours at a time, stewing alone in his thoughts.

It was hardly news by now that Buzzo was a delinquent. Neighborhood kids knew all about the things he had done; wandering around suspiciously at night, cutting class, mutilating local animals, and what he had done to poor Dusty. He nearly threw up at the thought. When Lisa’s sweet pale face wasn’t haunting him, the image of Dusty fearfully looking up at him, his face drenched in blood and skinned down to the bone, did instead. He shuddered.

Why did he even do that? To get back at Brad? It wouldn’t have even done anything; Dusty told Buzzo himself that he got the feeling Brad didn’t care about him. Was he just angry? Was he looking for someone to lash out against? He didn’t even fight back; he just let it happen, refusing to hurt who he used to see as his best friend. The tears fell faster and harder, and Buzzo’s fists were curled so tightly his nails dug into his palms.

Lisa probably hated him. That’s why she didn’t even leave a note behind, why she didn’t even tell him she planned on doing it in the first place. He couldn’t blame her. He cut her. He put her through so much pain, and it didn't even accomplish anything. They thought it would solve her problems, but it just tacked on more. He was only doing what she had asked. It wasn’t his fault, was it? He wanted to help her. He loved her.

Buzzo couldn’t will himself to wipe away the stream of tears and snot which flowed down his face. He couldn’t will himself to do anything; Lisa was the only thing he looked forward to, and now she was gone, and there was nothing left. He staggered to his feet and kicked a rock towards the headstone in frustration, which in turn ricocheted back at him and hit his shin.

“Sorry,” Buzzo choked out, “I’m sorry. I’ve already hurt you enough.” He stared at the little grave, gazing blankly at the stone engraving.  _ Armstrong. _ He was furious that they put that name there; Lisa didn’t deserve to be associated with that degenerate family after everything she went through. She was allowed no rest, even in death. It wasn’t fair. She deserved better.

He collapsed back onto his knees again, utterly defeated.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I'm crying in the club right now


End file.
